La Strada Crepuscolare
by Faiga-Lani
Summary: A boy sets out in search of his sister with the help of an unknown. What he doesn't know is that his search is only beginning...Made up Heartless R&R.
1. Prologue

* * *

**KH: The Twilit Road**

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me. Now the boy and the made up unknown are.

* * *

**Prologue:**

A heart lost to a soul,

Wanders the Path of Darkness…

A heart linked to its shell,

Wanders the Path of Light…

At the Heart of Destiny,

The Key was found…

And the Door yet to be opened…

The Beginning…

Where these two Paths intertwined…

The Road of Twilight is revealed,

Under a Starry Night…

A place of Dawn and Noon,

Where a bright day or a dark night,

Never come to exist…

Together, we shall walk that Path…

**TTR**

Footsteps could be heard in the distance, splashing the water on the brick road. The dark night only reflected the lights from the nearby houses, blurred from the pouring rain. Someone was running through the rain, not caring for the coldness that covered him.

"Yoko!" He yelled through the streets. He was only 15 years old. He had a somewhat spiky, shoulder long, chestnut-brown hair. A black long-sleeved shirt, with its side blue. Warm grey denim and black sneakers with red details. Two reddish belts hang from his waist.

The boy stopped midway, instantly turning through an alley, leading him to another main road. As he splashed through, darkness slowly covered the road behind him piece by piece. NeoShadows were now emerging behind him. He stopped again in surprise when he found more of them ahead.

"Damn it! There here too." He said grimly. Looking around, he ran past them to another road, as more NeoShadows appeared and moved in tow.

"Yoko!" He yelled again. Knowing the shadows were following him, he decided to sprint his way up the road.

"Yok-" He tripped, falling near a construction materials store. He lifted his gaze only to realize that he was surrounded. Searching the ground, he laid his hand on a steel rod.

With his eyes still gazing the yellow orbs of the NeoShadows, he carefully got up, prepared to fight if he had to. The NeoShadows didn't move in for an attack, at least not yet as more appeared from afar.

Suddenly, a NeoShadow appeared from the ground, as if swimming through it, and attacked from behind. The boy blocked the expected move, but was overpowered by the NeoShadow, throwing him back to the floor.

Still, the boy was able to maintain his defense as the NeoShadow pushed his attack. He was hoping to have a chance to counter attack, but that chance disappeared as the steel rod was broken in half, letting the NeoShadow reach his chest.

He could only feel a sudden pain, one that he couldn't express, and then…total blackness.

* * *

So, what do you think? For the first part of the prologue I used the Avant-garde movement. The test wasn't an easy one either. …Any reviews? 


	2. The Purplishhaired Unknown

* * *

Disclaimer: 

OK. Just to make sure…Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. The rest I'll explain in the end of this chapter

* * *

I: The Purplish-haired Unknown

The boy woke up abruptly, finding himself resting on the grass, under a clear night sky. He looked around, he then dropped back on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Where am I?" He asked himself aloud, gazing at the stars.

A small noise caused him to get up again. He slowly looked around, hoping it wasn't another of the dark shadows that attacked him.

He saw a dark figure at a fair distance, and quickly hid himself under the grass height level. "(It's one of those things again!)" He peeked in the same direction, and this time he noticed that the figure pulled back its hood, revealing a strange colored hair.

He crawled closer to it, and saw yet another figure. This one dressed in red and covering one yellow eye, disappeared instantly, leaving the previous one alone.

As he crawled closer, he made the mistake of stepping on dried leaves. "(Ah man! I'm as good as dead now!)" The previous dark figure suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Huh? Where'd it go?"

"You might as well come out of hiding." A voice surprised him from behind. He instantly jumped, landing on his back, and saw the figure that just disappeared.

It was a woman with a purplish hair, plaited to her right side, and had blue eyes. Aside from this, she was only wearing a black cloak.

"Ahh! Wait, wait! You-you're a woman?"

"Do you see something else?" She asked, a little pissed off.

"I though you were one of those monsters." He said as he got up. "How'd I get here anyway?"

"You don't know haw you got here?"

"Would you just tell me then! The only thing I remember was those dark things. I was going to search for—Yoko! Shit I have to find her!"

"You won't find her here!"

"How do you know!" The boy asked, stopping at the intersection of three more roads. "You can't even tell me where we are!"

The woman walked to him; and with each step she took, the boy hesitated in running away. "Because this place has no name."

The boy didn't run away, as he was planning. "They're roads here! They must lead somewhere!"

"If you choose to take a road without knowing where it leads, you'll eventually be lost."

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"Follow me" The woman said, turning and walking away from the intersection. With no other option, he did as she said.

TTR

"Look, uh, we've been walking for a while now. Mind telling me where we're going?" The boy asked.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"While you're at it…we haven't told each others name. Mine's Takeshi."

"…I am nobody."

"Nobody?" He whispered. "Is that even a name?"

"No it's not." She looked at him. "My name is" She paused as she stared over his shoulder. The grass beyond was moving in silently but quickly to their location.

"We have to get outta here!" She said as she grabbed one of Takeshi's hand and started running.

"Hey, wait!" Takeshi said to her, but she didn't answer back; she just continued running. As he heard strange noises from behind, he took the courage to look back.

From the grass, shadows dressed with a metal helmet jumped out after them.

"It's those things again!"

"They're called Heartless! Don't let them touch you!"

After gaining enough distance, she turned to face the now called Heartless and stood there.

"What are you doing? Didn't you just said we needed to get outta here?" Takeshi said, waiting for her. However, she stayed still, with her eyes closed, as the Heartless drew closer.

"Damn it. Hey! Snap out of it!" Takeshi yelled. At that instant, she opened her eyes and lifted her hands, while making strange signals with them. The Heartless disappeared into thin air like a wave. Takeshi was astonished at the sudden silence.

"How'd you learn to do that?" He asked amazed.

"My name." She suddenly said. "My name is Alexa."

Takeshi didn't expect her to say that. Even so he stretched his hand, and she shook his.

"Great!"

"We're going to Traverse Town now. I will try to answer your questions there."

"Traverse Town. Which road is that?"

"We're not taking any roads."

"We're not? Then how are we gonna get there?"

* * *

First time at action/adventure. So tell me what you think. I'll accept anything. About Alexa: I choose the name of the Spanish language (also because it had an X). If by some unexplained reason in the future, there's really an unknown named like that, then I'll have to: a) change the name or b) delete the story 


	3. The Law of the Worlds

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me; nor the characters, story…nothing, NADA!

* * *

**II: The Law of the Worlds**

A dark bubble appeared in front of the entrance of Traverse Town, dissipating to reveal Alexa and Takeshi.

"I think--" Takeshi said, turning around and barfing.

"Are you Ok?"

"Do I look Ok to you? I'm—hold that though." He said, barfing again.

"There's cave beyond the alley in the Second District. Of course, we'll have to get there fast to avoid the Heartless."

"Could you just wait?" Takeshi complained regaining his composure. He looked around. "This is Traverse Town. Why didn't I hear of this town before? I didn't even know it existed."

"This town is not from your world. It exists to maintain the order of the worlds. People who have lost their homes to the Heartless end here."

"So, Yoko could be here." Takeshi ran up the stairs in the hopes of finding his sister.

"Wait!...little brat." Alexa said as the boy didn't stop. She walked to rest at one of the street lights.

A few minutes later, Takeshi came running down the stairs. "You said something about 'keeping the worlds as they should be'. Is there a chance that Yoko could have ended in 'another world'?"

Alexa sighed. "Your sister could have ended in another world as you say…but the chances are…very slim." There was a short pause in which Takeshi looked down. "Let's continue on our way to the cave."

TTR

Alexa and Takeshi were walking down the alley, slowly continuing their conversation.

"If they're 'other worlds' out there, how come the chances are so slim then?"

"Because it would be meddling. Each world has been separated long ago, or so a fairy tale says. The Heartless are changing all that."

"Those things attacked my home! What are they planning to do with the worlds any way!"

"They seek the heart of the living and of the worlds; throwing each one in the depths of darkness. That's how many people become Heartless too."

What Alexa said struck Takeshi's mind like a flying dagger. He was attacked by a Heartless and remembered falling in total darkness. "(Am I a Heartless too?)" He thought, reaching for his chest, the place where he felt the hit, the pain.

Alexa came to a stop. Where the waterway was broken open, continuing into a small opening.

"The cave's in there."

"Do you wannna go first? 'Cause I don't want another one of those things jumping at me."

"Heartless don't come in here! Whatever the reason is."

"What makes YOU so sure? He answered back. Alexa only stared at him before walking in.

TTR

"So, you were right. Now what's the deal with 'the meddling of worlds'?" Takeshi asked.

"Worlds are supposed to be separated…didn't I told you that a while back?"

"You did! But I still don't get it?"

"Fine! The only thing that prevents the worlds from meeting one another are 'walls'. Heartless bring down that wall to invade it."

"This wall thing is what would prevent Yoko from hoping worlds."

"Yes." Alexa answered interrupting him.

"How can you know there no walls?"

"The falling of bright meteors, or in your experience, when the Heartless attack."

Takeshi didn't say anything; instead he laid his back on the cave's floor, looking up at the bright moss covering the old stones and mosaic. He could grasp the idea of the existence of other worlds, but he still couldn't grasp the whole idea of hearts and Heartless.

"Don't you have any other questions?" Alexa asked him after the short pause.

"Yeah, I've got one." He instantly said, sitting again. "From what world do you come from?"

Alexa looked away for a moment, before looking at him again. "I really…don't remember." She smiled. It was the first time he saw her smiling. Takeshi wondered if she smiled often or not.

"You don't remember. Maybe you hit yourself while escaping from those Heartless too."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Leon!" A girl's voice suddenly called. She was dressed in a pink outfit with silver accessories and brown boots. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, and green eyes.

"Takeshi, get back!" Alexa said as she faced the other woman.

"What have you done to the boy?" The girl demanded. Another person came from behind her, dressed in black denims and jacket, carrying a hybrid of a sword and a gun.

The man took his weapon, preparing to attack. "You're with the Organization, seeing the way you're dressed!"

* * *

First time at cliffhanger 

Ohh! And the next chapter's gonna be a long one.


	4. The Friend and The Enemy

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Kingdom hearts NO es mío. Jamás lo será! It will never be mine! Evur! (I'm too lazy for that)

* * *

**III: The Friend and the Enemy**

The young man and woman that appeared in the cave were standing ready to fight. Takeshi was a little confused at the sudden events. Alexa didn't even flinch as the other girl took out her rod.

"What are you doing here!" The pink-dressed girl asked.

"Why should I answer such a question?" Alexa grinned.

Half a second after she answered, Leon struck with his gunblade. Out of thin air, Alexa deflected the attack with light silver, one ribbon urumi, with onyx details on its crossed hilt. Again, Leon struck, and Alexa blocked holding her defense against his weight.

The other woman quickly ran to Takeshi, who backed up as she stops close.

"Stay back! I don't fight girls!"

"Did she do something to you?" The woman asked lowering her weapon.

"What are you talking about? We were just here talking until you showed up! Have we done something to you two; 'cause I don't remember."

"She was just talking to you?" She said confused. Both of them suddenly looked at the battle. Leon continued to strike as Alexa continued to defend, glancing now and then to the other girl.

"Why haven't you strike back?" The man called Leon quickly asked, backing up.

"Shouldn't you know?"

Leon gripped his weapon, changing it with a bright energy at its tip, and then releasing the powerful attack toward his opponent. Alexa raised an almost invisible shield dissolving the attack, but was surprised as Leon came right behind the attack. It was the first time she felt that way—impressed, maybe scared—she disappeared, revealing herself again behind him.

Almost as he knew, he turned his attack behind only to be blocked, and again they found themselves holding each others attacks.

"What's the Organization doing with the Heartless! What connection do you have with them!" Leon asked aloud.

"A connection…with the Heartless?" Takeshi whispered. He immediately thought that Alexa was the one to blame for the disappearance of his sister.

He quickly sprinted out of the cave, paying no attention to the fact that the Heartless were roaming around the Districts. For what he knows, it may have all been Alexa's doing.

"Takeshi!" Alexa said with wory, still holding off the attack. The other girl however, ran after the boy.

**TTR**

"Now what I should do?" Takeshi asked himself aloud. He was walking on the upper level of the Second District, where the Hotel was located. He though for a moment what that man suddenly asked to Alexa. Was it all true?

"Takeshi?" Someone called. He looked back and saw the pink-dressed girl.

"You again! Can't you just leave me alone!"

"You know they're Heartless out here."

"Somehow I don't care." Takeshi said as he leaned against the wall.

"That woman…is she a friend of yours?"

"We just met in the middle of nowhere, plus saved me from those things. Nothing special."

The girl opened the door of the Hotel and stopped midway. "We better get inside if we don't want to attract the Heartless. By the way, my name's Aerith."

Choosing what's best for him, he came inside the building as he saw some Heartless coming out of the alley's shadows.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, both walking to one of the many rooms.

"Searching for my sister. Are you worried that those two might kill each other?"

"No, they won't."

"Why's that?"

"I believe that that person may have a heart." She said opening the door to the Red Room.

"Alexa! She seemed kinda 'heartless' when she talked back at you."

"That's her name, right. You two look like friends."

"Yeah…right."

**TTR**

Leon fell to the ground on his back. Alexa stood over him, waiting for his next attack.

"You won't be striking back any sooner, I believe." He said.

"Now have you realized it?" She said, hiding her weapon away and backing up a few paces.

"I don't suppose you're here to negotiate." Leon said as he got up, still with his weapon in hand.

"I don't negotiate." She frowned, turning to leave until the man stopped her.

"Are you really with the Organization?"

"I prefer not to talk about it." She paused for a second. "There's something out here, and it's no ordinary Heartless. If you consider this your new home, you'll protect it." Alexa finally said before leaving the cave.

Squall Leonheart, his true name, didn't show any emotion. He almost never did. He had lost a few battles, this one being the first against an unknown, it wouldn't get him down. Leaving this though behind, he came out of the cave in search of this 'something' that woman mentioned.

**TTR**

"So did you end here too?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes. I escaped with Leon, Yuffie and Cid. You've already met Leon, and Cid's in the First District.

"What about Yuffie?"

"She's in another world right now, competing in some challenges."

Takeshi almost forgot about the other worlds out there, he was feeling more like in another town in his world. He was thinking about Alexa; maybe she was in the same situation as he was. And his early assumption might have been wrong. Suddenly, he could hear a far high-pitch roar, opening his closed eyes.

"Do you hear something?"

Aerith quickly looked out the window. Takeshi jumped off the bed, looking out the window.

"Where's it coming from anyway?" He asked, receiving no answer. "We better go someplace else."

Takeshi opened the door, with Aerith behind him. A sudden explosion coming from the end of the hallway sent Aerith back inside the room, and Takeshi a few feet ahead of the hall.

"They just keep coming!" He said as he got up and turned to have a better view. An arachnid Heartless hung from the ceiling. It's eight legs, colored in red, yellow and brown, moved signaling it's coming attack. On the arachnid's torso laid a strange mark of a crossed heart. "(And this one has to be big)."

Takeshi ran for the entrance door, as the spider rampaged through it. He finally opened the door and sprinted to his left.

Aerith came out of the room and came close to the edge where the spider came in.

"Leon! There's something out there! The boy's in trouble!" She said when she saw him starring at the scene; coming there as soon as he heard the explosion.

"I'm on it!" He answered, making his way out of the alley, fighting the appearing Shadows and Soldiers. Aerith turned back down the hall, taking out her weapon.

The arachnid was closely in tow from Takeshi, chasing him up the Gizmo Shop. Hoping to get inside the structure, he put all his energy and effort to reach it. The arachnid jumped at the sudden change of speed and landed on the entrance wall of the shop, roaring back.

"That thing can read minds?" He slid, trying to stop, turned around almost hitting the floor and sprinted back. The Heartless leaped back again blocking his way. Takeshi stopped right in front of it, jumping back and keeping distance.

He knew that he couldn't get away. "(Then I'll just have to trick you!)" Takeshi turned running, looking back to make sure the arachnid was following him. As soon as he saw it jump, he slid below the Heartless, passing close by it. But one of the legs managed to hit him fast enough, sending him against a wall.

Takeshi yelled in pain from both hits, falling flat on the floor. His body couldn't move away. He managed to lift his head and support himself with one arm. "Ok, it can read minds."

The spider was directly above him, with one of it's legs high in the air, prepared for a finishing blow. Takeshi flinched, closing his eyes, expecting the coming attack. For a few seconds, he though he was helpless. He opened one eye, to see Alexa right in front of the Heartless, with her weapon in hand.

"This is no nap break kid." She said.

"About time you showed up!" Takeshi coughed, standing up. "I don't want this bug squashing me." The Heartless was on the lower level of the District, not knowing its new enemy.

"Take this." Alexa said, breaking a piece of her weapon and giving it to Takeshi.

"How am I gonna use this?" He said. He felt the metal piece change in his hand. It extended to both sides, with a silver bronze color. He had in his hand a rod with arrow feathers blade at each end. "Cool."

"Move!" The unknown said. Takeshi jump aside from one of the spider web. "Takeshi, distract it! Go for it's legs!"

With little hesitation, he ran around the spider, going for its hind legs. The spider was following with its gaze; and he knew, as he felt the ground tremble behind him from another web ball.

Alexa shot at its eyes, blinding and confusing it, giving Takeshi enough time to swirl below the Heartless, taking out three of its eight legs. He quickly escaped the damage, making the arachnid lose balance and fall.

Alexa floated in the air, with her urumi firmly stretched. She threw herself and plunged her weapon through the arachnid's thorax. The weapon disappeared as soon as she jumped away. The Heartless didn't move as a bright light slowly engulfed it.

"(What?)" Takeshi thought as he ran away. The spider's explosion sent him again flying to the ground. "I need some kneepads."

"Takeshi! Are you ok?" Aerith came running to him with Leon behind.

"After surviving all that! Yeah! I think I am!" He said as he got up. "What kept you two?"

"We found ourselves dealing with 'some small fries'." Aerith answered, scowling at Leon, who was looking away.

"You did well, Takeshi."

"Huh?"

"For your first fight against a powerful Heartless." Alexa said.

"You think! It wasn't really powerful; just a bug." Takeshi answered, scratching his head in embarrassment. A second later, Leon's gunblade was pointing at Alexa's face, which looked back at him emotionless.

"We still haven't finished our encounter." Leon quickly said as Takeshi backed aside.

"Leon! Would you stop it!" Aerith lowered his weapon. "They did help get rid of that spider!"

"And you were the ones who started it after all!" Takeshi complained. Leon shed his weapon in defeat, and walked away, not leaving them far from sight.

"What's his problem?" Takeshi asked annoyed.

"Oh, he's just like that. Kinda reminds me of someone." Aerith answered. "We'll talk over at the Accessories Shop."

They all left the Second District. Before closing the door, Alexa looked up and stared at the top of the Gizmo Shop; then left.

A pair of black boots landed on highest point of the Gizmo Shop, looking at the entrance of the First District.

"Well this is strange." The young, shadowy figure directed to a red-dressed man. "They share something, and I can't point out what."

"You chose a path for identity. What will you choose to do, now that you have found what you were seeking?" The patched-eyed man asked calmly.

"Why do you keep popping out of nowhere! I already chose what to do! You just keep watching." The young shadow answered.

* * *

At last! My computer lives again! Anyway, 4 those of you reading, thanks for waiting. College's gonna start soon and I'm gonna be busy.

The urumi is an Indian "whip-sword" with two or four edged steel ribbons with a sword hilt


	5. The Master Ninja Girl, Yuffie!

* * *

Disclaimer: 

:monotone voice: No...No… no… KH does not belong to me…falls asleep again

* * *

**VI: The Master Ninja Girl, Yuffie! **

A young girl, with short hair, tight outfits in green, cream and orange, appeared at the front gates of the First District.

"Finally! I'm back! Those Heartless ships are giving me a hard time." She complained aloud. The young girl looked around from where she was standing.

"Nothing amazing happens around here; and Sora kicked me out of the tournament for good. (Leon and Aerith must be dealing with some vermin in the other Districts)." She quickly fixed her eyes upon the Accessories Shop.

"Cid!" She exclaimed, running happily up the small plaza and slammed open the door. Her excited face quickly changed to confusion.

"Huh? Who are you?" She said pointing at the young boy at the counter, she then glanced to the sofa and saw a black dressed women with purplish hair, reading a small book.

"That's my line!" Takeshi said, jumping out of the counter.

"What did you do to Cid?"

"Who are you to be askinglike that?" He was a bit startled by his own question. "(Agh damn! I'm sounding more like Yoko. Stupid Bakery.)"

"Shut up, Yuffie!" A tall, blonde man entered.

"Cid! Where've you been? Who're these people?" She quickly asked.

"She's Yuffie?" Takeshi said annoyed.

"(Noisy kid.)" Alexa though, peeking over her book.

"The one and only, materia hunter and master ninja!"

The man called Cid, walked past her carrying a pair of large boxes and putting them on the counter. "If you're here now, you better help with all the boxes outside."

"What boxes!" She asked trying to avoid the work. She flinched as soon as she met Cid's eyes. Cid was looking at her with the sort of warning that suggested:'I-won't-fix-your-gummy-ship-if-you-don't-do-it'. "On second though…I'll be right back with those boxes!" She immediately leaved, glaring at Takeshi.

"You too, kid." Cid said to Takeshi.

"Huh? Why me? Why not her?" He complained pointing at Alexa.

"'Cause I have to take care of you. Now make yourself useful!"

"(I hate it when he's right! Just like her!)"

**TTR**

"I hate it when Cid gives me work!" Yuffie complained as she stacked two small boxes.

"Hi Yuffie." Aerith's voice surprised her. Yuffie turned to her, and saw Leon already helping with Cid's materials.

"When did YOU come back?" Leon asked annoyed.

"You should ask nicer to your childhood friends." She taunted him. "Hey, have you seen that weird kid at Cid's shop?"

"Weird kid? You mean Takeshi." Aerith responded.

"You know him?"

"Yes. WE met him a few days ago. He defeated a large Heartless in the Second District."

"Wait a minute! What did Leon do then?" Yuffie stared at him.

Leon was taken aback at the sudden question. "I was occupied at the moment."

"Really." The young girl smirked. "You were dealing with some vermin--"

"—and small fries." Aerith added.

"Yeah, that too, while that weird kid kicked the crap out of a giant Heartless."

"Who you're calling a weird kid?" Takeshi surprised her. "The name's Takeshi!"

Yuffie didn't answer; she just looked into his eyes, as if studying him. "Is it true that you got rid of a giant Heartless?"

"Of course I did!"

"Have you fought against the small ones before?"

"Yeah. I manage the fat ones…somehow…"

"Then it's settle!" She remarked. Takeshi looked confused at her.

"What's settled?" Aerith asked.

"What are you planning, Yuffie?" Leon followed.

"Takeshi!" Yuffie said pointing at him. "I want you to battle me at the Coliseum Tournaments!"

"You want me to what?" Takeshi backed away.

"I want you to prove yourself, or are ya gonna chicken out!"

Takeshi felt insulted at Yuffie's request, trying to hold back his anger. "I'm no coward! If you want a fight I'll give you one right now!" He said as he lifted his right fist; but suddenly he couldn't throw it. A powerful force was holding him back.

"You might want to hold all that rage for the time being." Alexa appeared; walking up the stairs, with her hand lifted, holding the force.

"(How'd she learned to do that?)" Takeshi though annoyed.

"Yuffie! New kid! Bring those boxes in now!" Cid yelled from below the stairs.

"Yes sir!" Takeshi and Yuffie said in unison.

"You're pathetic, Yuffie." Leon said. Yuffie only scowled at him after picking up some boxes and leaving.

* * *

Author's note: 

A bit short 4 my taste, but I'm working on something new. So tell me what you think. Flames accepted.


	6. The Tournament of Heroes

* * *

Disclaimer: 

I would like to say that I'm really tired to continue telling everyone this: KH isn't mine…leaves

* * *

**V: The tournament of Heroes**

"We're going to another world!" Takeshi exclaimed outside the Accessories Shop, with Leon, Aerith and Alexa.

"Easy there. Yuffie already left in her gummy ship." Leon said to him. "There's no rush with her."

"She'll probably be fighting some battles there." Aerith said.

"Is that girl always with that attitude?" Takeshi asked.

"She's not always like that. You just met her at the wrong moment. She battled against the Keyblade Master yesterday again, and she lost, again."

Takeshi looked at Aerith a bit confused at the name if his rival's opponent. "Who's the Keyblade Master?"

"You'll probably meet him there. He's almost your age too." Aerith continued.

"(My age. If he goes there to the so called Tournament, I'll be able to fight him.)" Takeshi thought.

"He has battled Leon there, too."

"So did you win?" Takeshi asked to Leon, but he received no answer. He only lowered his gaze, letting know Takeshi otherwise. "You loosed? (How strong is that kid)?"

"Don't remind me." Leon almost whispered.

Alexa came up behind Takeshi, and as he looked up, he could swear she was faintly smiling.

"We'll be leaving now."

"Wish me luck!"

A familiar dark bubble wrapped them opening up again hiding nothing.

"That young woman…she's kinda mysterious." She said.

"I still don't trust her."

**TTR**

Takeshi sat at the stairs of the Coliseum, lowering his head and controlling his breathing. Alexa walked to him, almost asking before he interrupted her, raising his hand.

"You don't need to ask. I'm just dizzy; trying to get used to that transportation you use." He breathed deeply.

The front door of the Coliseum opened, surprising them. A small being, half-human, half-goat, walked backward.

"What is this place turning to? Some kinda Kindergarden!" It yelled as the doors closed. It turned with a mad face. "Who are you?"

"What are you?" Takeshi asked, getting up and staring at him.

"I'm Phil; Hercules coach appointed by Zeus himself." The satire said; still he received no answer whatsoever, just the feeling of being stared at.

"You're a goat."

"Watch your language kid!"

"We're here for the Tournament." Alexa interrupted. Phil carefully studied the dark-dressed women.

"You'll need a pass to enter."

"I'm not competing; he is." She pointed at Takeshi.

"Kid, this is for heroes only! And besides you'll need a pass, which, I don't have!"

"I dared him, Phil!" The young girl's familiar voice startled him. "Just let him pass!" She taunted the satire.

Phil muttered words while walking away inside the entrance room. They all watched until he closed the door.

"Impressive. You didn't chicken out!" Yuffie said smiling.

"Shut up!" Takeshi complained. Yuffie made a 'whatever' gesture and guided them in, unaware that yellow eyes were watching them from behind.

**TTR**

"Nice place the goat has here." Takeshi commented aloud as he stared at the large battleground.

"Ok! Before you fight me, we have to fight three rounds against heartless!"

"What?" He yelled. "You tell me now of all times?"

"Sorry. Phil's rules."

"(The goat's rules.) Anything else I have to know?" He asked already annoyed.

Yuffie looked away, thinking about the recent question. "Well…there's not much to it. But I'll tell you a few things anyway. First: use any means possible to win and survive. You're fighting Heartless in here it doesn't mean they'll pull punches. Second: Don't think of running away (doesn't matter; these are stone walls) and Third: DON'T underestimate me just because I'm a girl."

"That's all?"

"Yep! That's all." Yuffie said as she walked away. "Oh, and try making it to my round. I'll be disappointed if you don't."

**TTR**

Takeshi walked up the stone platform with his rod already in his hand. Alexa and Yuffie were watching beside as the invisible wall rose up. He stood there prepared for anything, and then a group of heartless appeared.

"First match: Indomitable…a total of eight heartless." Alexa said as he held a piece of paper.

"Huh?...Where'd you get that?" Yuffie asked.

"Phil gave it to me."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

There was a sudden pause. "Why not!" She asked again.

"Phil told me not to show it to any of you." She replied as she held high the paper, as Yuffie tried to take it from her.

"Hey Yuffie!" Takeshi jumped down the platform. "It's your turn (Show off)."

"You won!"

"I told you I managed!"

Yuffie didn't respond back, she gulped and climbed the platform as the invisible walls rose up.

"So…what are her battles?"

"Nightwalkers, Magic Alert and Shadow Battalion."

"What!" Yuffie exclaimed after hearing her rounds. "(That Phil planned this. He knows I don't like them tiny Heartless!)"

Out of thing air, one Large Body and five Power Wild appeared in formation. Yuffie readied herself.

As soon as the battle started. One of the Power Wild slid under Yuffie. She jumped backward and threw quick shurikens at the same Heartless, taking it out. Another two jumped after her, while on ran to her side. Yuffie sidestepped to her right, throwing two more shurikens. One was a direct hit to the single Power Wild attacking her; the other went straight for the Large Body, quickly enraging it.

"(Uh oh. I'm so stupid!)" She thought, kicking another monkey Heartless. Yuffie grabbed her giant shuriken and threw it, spinning around the arena and eliminating the last of the Power Wild. She drew out a pair of kunai, holding them in her hand for close combat. Running toward the Large Body, she jumped high in the air and slashed her enemy in the back, ending her first match.

"Wow. She's good." Takeshi said amazed with his hands behind his head.

"She has more experience fighting them than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"It means that you better think twice if you're planning on running away!" The ninja girl taunted.

"You're just afraid I'll beat ya!" With that small argument, Takeshi stepped inside the ring, ready to let go part of his fury upon the Heartless.

A pair of metal legs and four more of the Heartless Monkeys flashed ready to attack. He gripped his rod and went for the Power Wilds, smacking the first one on the head and then throwing it way with a powerful strike. He saw to his right another one jump to the air aiming for him. Takeshi instantly rolled under it and attacked with a direct hit to one of the distracted monkeys, taking it out.

"(Two down, two to go.)" He quickly got up, his eyes locked on an approaching Power Wild. Just when he was about to attack, the Heartless jumped over him. Takeshi turned following it, only to find the metal legs trampling the floor near him. He lost control and was almost hit if it wasn't for the shockwave, which sent him sliding on the floor with damage.

"I though they were supposed to be monkeys! (How the hell do they plan?)" He took out one of the Power Wilds near him; leaving only one.

"Takeshi! You better survive this round or else!" Yuffie screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing!" He took out the last Power Wild, still thinking for a way to defeat the legs.

Yuffie looked at Alexa, frowning a bit to her. "…Hey, um…lady? Aren't you a little worried about the kid?" She asked concerned, but still with sarcasm in her voice. Alexa only stared at her blankly. "You know! Those things can rip his heart apart!"

"His heart?" The unknown whispered, turning again to the round. The boy managed to find a way to hit the legs without receiving heavy damage. "He…doesn't have a heart." She said in a low voice.

Yuffie couldn't help but try to make sense out of the woman's words, and just as quickly she turned to battle.

**TTR**

Takeshi sat under some shade as Yuffie came from her last round, breathing heavily.

"That Phil's gonna pay for this! I hate magic flying Heartless!" She screamed as she stopped in the shade.

"Though luck! I don't wanna deal with another armor part."

**TTR**

Phil was checking a list of rounds in the entrance hall, and smirk grew on his face. "Hehe…Justice!" He finally said.

**TTR**

"The goat's gonna pay for this!" They both said in unison, and then walked of to the arena.

Once there, Takeshi already materialized his weapon. He sometimes wondered how that happened, as if the weapon knew when he was needed.

The purplish glow of the walls lifted, as both competitors readied themselves.

"You amazed me getting this far! Obviously you're more than a chicken."

Takeshi's blood boiled even at her simplest remarks. "I'm gonna make you eat those words!"

**TTR**

"Kid, you sure these Heartless are stronger against the Key kid?" Hades, the lord of the underworld, spoke to a young shadow. "You do know what I want them fo-"

"They're strong enough." The boy interrupted. "I gave you want you asked for! Now wait for my show to start." He smile, as a low giant growl could be heard behind him; hiding in the dark.

* * *

Author's note: 

So what am I supposed to say here? Oh right, for Yuffie's weapons I added the kunai 'cause I don't want her using shurikens all the time. And this is the only part where Hades appears. Most of the villains won't play a large role.


	7. The Final Round

* * *

Disclaimer:

:music: QuítaleQuítaleQuítaleQuítale el tapónpónpón, quítaletapón…:end music: Yeah Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Don't want it. :continue: Ese pobre lechón, que murió de repente…:On with the story:

* * *

**VI: Final Round**

Takeshi and Yuffie stood on opposite sides of the platforms, waiting for their round to begin.

"It starts now!" Yuffie back flipped, throwing three shurikens. Then she quickly jumped sideways.

Takeshi ran to his right dodging the first two shurikens, only to have the third one pinch him against the floor.

"Ah! C'mon!" He said as he struggled to pull it. Seizing the opportunity, Yuffie sprinted toward him, taking out another shuriken in her hand. Takeshi brought out his rod and blocked the first attack. Yuffie slashed in different directions, only to be blocked again, and again. She moved away her other hand to pick another shuriken, but as soon as she did, she felt her weapon lost. Takeshi took it right in front of her nose.

Stunned by the sudden tactic, Yuffie back flipped to gain distance. "How'd you do that? That's mine!" She demanded.

"Had some 'fair fights' with some 'friends' at home!" He said as he cut off a piece of his denim, letting himself free. Takeshi went straight for her, lifting his rod. Yuffie quickly pulled a small, black ball and threw it on the ground and a white cloud surrounded them both just as Takeshi stroked.

The cloud was swept by the wind, revealing that he only cut a piece of wood in half.

"What the-!...Oh, right. Ninja."

"Over here!" Yuffie called, with the three shurikens in hand with a fire spell cast of them. Yuffie quickly threw them, expecting the boy to dodge; and he did. She threw her giant shuriken at him with speed.

Takeshi only though of hitting it like a baseball, He grabbed his rod in one end and batted the shuriken out of the arena with a powerful force.

"That was the only one I had!" She complained as she watched. Her weapon slammed against on of the coliseums walls, near the caged door, with a loud bang.

Both competitors felt the ground move below them.

"How heavy is that thing?"

"It's not THAT heavy!" She turned to him, then to the gates beyond her weapon. "Something else did that,"

"What else?" Takeshi asked nervous. The caged doors opened slowly.

"(Great! Not that mutt again) Must be Hades three-headed pet, Cerberus!"

Again, the floor trembled as the giant creature was coming to light. To their amazement, the giant beast didn't three heads, but one, covered with a helmet that looked feline with spikes. The body was shaped like a lion with a pair of small wings, and a flail like tail.

"Well, maybe he got a new pet." Yuffie said amused.

"Um…Yuffie? Is there an exit 'round here?" Takeshi asked, stepping back.

"Sorry. No exists. We have to fight and win against it. So you better not let him win!"

Almost on cue, the Sphinx Heartless leaped from the gates and landed close, sending them both to opposite sides avoiding the damage.

"Rough cat." He grinned. "We have to beat his face up!"

"How are you gonna beat it? I doubt you can jump THAT high!" Yuffie said. "Leave it to me!"

She picked up her giant shuriken and threw it towards the Heartless helmet, bouncing back and returning to its owner.

Takeshi ran to the left side. The creature followed him as his target; it gathered energy at the tips of the many horns, forming a colorless sphere in mid air. When the Sphinx released the energy, the sphere turned yellow, then quickly disappeared.

The sky darkened and was covered by thunders. The thundering continued to the ground, ripping part of it away. A large one struck Takeshi, stopping his tracks. He could feel every inch of his body paralyzed by the shock, holding back the pain for what felt like hours. After the burning effect, the boy's vision clouded as he leaned to the floor. He could swear that he was done for, until someone picked him up.

"Get focused, Meathead!" Yuffie ordered him. "This is not the time to slack off!"

"W-what was that?" He asked getting on his feet.

"A Thundaga—and a strong one. Make sure you don't get hit again.

"How are we going to beat it then?"

"I'm thinking about it." Yuffie said as she was about to close her eyes, but the fast footstep coming their way would mean otherwise. "Just run!"

Both ran up the stools where Alexa was watching all. Takeshi sprinted toward her and stopped right beside.

"Why aren't you helping?"

"Is your battle. If I would have bothered having a pass, I would fight."

"What?" Takeshi complained, then began questioning and accusing her nonstop. Yuffie turned her attention from them to the battle ground, and saw the Sphinx gathering energy again. The clear sphere that had appeared turned red this time and vanished. The Sphinx opened its mouth, shooting a flaming ball toward them.

"Guys, move!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped out of the way. Takeshi ran aside as Alexa flashed back in the opposite stools, still watching.

The Sphinx attacks were still after Takeshi, while he evaded them. "(Why am I always the target!)"

Yuffie cast another fire spell on three more shurikens and threw them at the Heartless main horn. Instead of bouncing off, the shurikens hit the target, stopping the Sphinx movement.

Three giant flaming spheres appeared from the sky and fell directly on the Sphinx, throwing it to the ground.

"What the hell happened!" Takeshi yelled. Yuffie stood near him as she pondered the question.

"Never underestimate the Great Ninja Yuffie!" She grinned.

"That still doesn't answer the question!"

"Never mind that, just follow my lead!"

"What lead!"

"Sheesh, you really do have a problem as I thought!" Yuffie turned. "Look, you can jump high but you can run fast." When Yuffie said this, Takeshi opened his mouth to complain, only to be suddenly interrupted. "Make sure you run around distracting it until that white sphere turns red again."

He nodded without questioning her, and then ran to the beast. Yuffie make farther near the stools, lighting up six more shuriken.

"Hey Clankface! Over here!" Takeshi tempted the creature when it was heading for Yuffie. The Heartless tried to smash Takeshi with its flail, breaking the solid ground where it landed. It quickly started to generate energy with the same hovering sphere, then, it blinked blue.

"Now?" He yelled.

"It was blue! Try to get to high ground!" Yufiie responded back. Takeshi sprinted toward the stools, when the sphinx's attack turned to ice stalagmites following his path. The crystal clear ice suddenly trapped Takeshi's right leg, while he fell.

"Would you hurry up!" He screamed knowing his situation, then realizing that the beast was almost upon him.

The Sphinx raised its head, and then opened its mouth as a spray of fire escaped from it, torching the way in Takeshi's direction. The boy's eyes widened as the wall of flame came nearer and nearer. In vain, he covered his face, knowing what was to come.

Then, he felt the trapped leg become loose and was pulled as the wall of flame bypassed him.

"C'mon! Get up! You're heavy!" Said Yuffie struggling. She quickly let go of him, letting him stand up on his own. She then threw her five remaining shuriken to the beast horn, immobilizing it again.

The giant fireballs appeared from the sky as before, pummeling the Sphinx in a haze of red smoke. The Sphinx began to glow as Takeshi and Yuffie wastched from afar.

The body of the Heartless disappeared, letting escape a small geart to the air; then leaving the whole arena silent.

"Good thing it's finally dead." Takeshi sighed in relief.

"You should thank ME for saving your butt back there! Adding tha my plan worked!" Yuffie shouted with pride.

"You were the one who said run around!"

"Well I'm not gonna be covering you all my life! If THAT'S the kind of Heartless that follow you, you're gonna learn something else beside hit & run!" She pointed at him.

"Meaning?"

"You're gonna learn magic!" She demanded.

What…Well if you know so much, you better start teaching me now!"

"I'm not gonna teach you! Go ask Leon!" She said, heading for the Exit. At that instant, she saw another boy, similar to Takeshi with red hair and yellow eyes. She blinked, and the illusion disappeared. Yuffie glanced back, peeking Takeshi and Alexa walking to the exit too.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Weren't you—there at the—" she stammered. "Forget it! I must be exhausted." With nothing else to say, she left the arena, leaving Takeshi wondering her last would be question.

"I still don't get her problem." Takeshi said indirectly to Alexa, who instead of speaking back, stared at him. "Why didn't you help!"

"It's going to aid you in the future."

"That battled! It almost left me with no future! Whatever lets go."

**TTR**

"What the hell is Hades up to wrecking my arena?" Phil complained to Hercules. "If he's gonna break it this way, that underlord freak should bring the Titans!"

* * *

Author's note:

Yay! My finals are over! Now I can concentrate here!. R&R


	8. A Small, Growing Problem

* * *

Disclaimer: 

I guess you may already know, KH not mine, original characters are, you steal you pay...the hard way.

* * *

**VII: A Small, Growing Problem**

"What d'ya mean you wont teach me!" You're the best fighter I've seen! Besides, Yuffie told me to ask you!"

"And I said no." Leon told Takeshi.

"How am I gonna learn magic! Everytime I fight, there's always one Heartless with eight legs or with a four height trying to crush me!" He exhauted himself. Leon didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Go to Merlin's."

"Huh?"

"There's a hut sourrounded with water in the Third District. Merlin might teach you."

"So I go to this Merlin...how am I gonna cross the water."

"There's a trick to it, and you'll be the one figuring that out." Leon said as he walked away to the Accessories Shop.

"I can't believe that guy! He wants me dead!" Takeshi said to Alexa as they both headed to the Second District.

**TTR**

"I think this is the place." Takeshi said. Both he and Alexa stood on a clear patch of grass, facing a hut in the middle of a body of water, and the stars flickering in the open sky.

Takeshi walked near the edge of the lake, looking across the water. "Now what? Don't tell me we have to swim!"

"Be patient Takeshi."

"For what!" He looked back at the water and saw dark stones surface, making a bridge to the hut.

"Cool! Let's go!" Takeshi instantly jumped to the first stone. "That was easy. Woa!" The stone started to move sideways, and so did the others.

"A magician's defense." Alexa said standing beside him.

"Doesn't matter." Takeshi said as he got up. He jumped to the second stone, then the third, and continued on as he saw one was faraway. Takeshi landed near the edge , trying to maitain balance. The rock jerked from left to right, causing him to slip and fall into the cold water. He swum back up, gasping for air. "Damn this water's cold!" Takeshi said trembling in the surface.

"Need a hand?" Alexa asked, stretching her arm.

"I won't even ask how you got there." He stretched his hand annoyed. Then, a sudden force pulled him back into the water.

"Takeshi!"

He was already underwater, feeling something tugging his feet to the dephs of the lake. Takeshi tried to shrug them off. Feeling that it wasn't working, he managed to kick one off and barely reaching the surface. Something pulled his leg again, and at that moment, he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled out of the water.

Takeshi cough while he was held in the air. He took out his rod and destroyed what was jerking his feet, and souded like a breaking glass.

"Pottery?" He asked amazed.

"'Fish' pottery"Alexa corrected him, letting him fall on the rock.

"I was gonna be killed by pottery that looked like fish!" Takeshi complaines as he took off a piece still hanging on his leg.

"A magician's defense; clearly this place isn't filled with the Heartless." She almost smiled.

They jumped the last moving rocks and then came inside the hut through a broken wall. They're were books everywhere inside the hut, with one bed and chair, plus a round platform in the center.

"Hello! Is there a Merlin in here!" Takeshi yelled when he came in.

"Oh my! Who are you?" A man asked. He was dressed in a blue robe with a pointy hat of the same color. He had a long, white beard, and small glasses.

"Takeshi. Leon told me to learn magic from you...are you Merlin?"

"Yes, indeed I'm Merlin. But I'm afraid I cannot teach you any magic." The sorceror sincerely said.

"What! After coming all the way here! (I'm gonna kill those two!) Why can't I!"

"You have to already know the magic. I can help you develop it, but not learn it."

"Is there some other way to learn it?" Alexa stepped in.

"...another way...ah yes. There is a witch called Wyka who might be able to teach you."

"Really! Know where she is?" Takeshi asked.

"I've heard that she lives in the Black Forest Ampar. Many say it's an ever changing forest."

"Ok! Let's get moving!"

"Wait." Alexa stopped Takeshi. She then turned to Merlin a bit curious. "What do you kow about this Wyka?"

"Well...she's as powerful as they come, and hardly picks an apprentice. I've never seen her myself, so mostly all you hear about her are rumors."

"I've got a question." Takeshi interrupted. "Why do you have fish pot--hey!"

"We'll be leaving now. Thank you for your time." Alexa said as she dragged Takeshi out of the hut.

"Hey! I didn't finished my question!" Takshi said, still being dragged. "Are you gonna let go of me? Now!"

Alexa jumped each stone swiftly, finally getting out of the place, and letting go of the boy.

"What's the rush for?"

"The Keyblade Master's coming. I can't allow him to know about me; at least not yet."

"Ok?...Then we go now to this forest. Oh and don't worry 'bout that instant travel thing; I think I got used to it." Takeshi said. He waited for it to happen; or at least a reply. Non came. "Alexa? You ok?" He asked when he saw her, with her eyes closed with a bit of frustation.

"...I can't do it." She whispered. "I can't. We'll have to search for some other way."

"Wh--what do you mean you can't!"

"I don't know."

"Well, how am I supposed to get there! Leon and Yuffie won't help that much!" He complained, this time trying to think of a solution. "Aerith might know something!"

**TTR**

"You can't travel?" Aerith said, cleaning a small room in the upper part of the Third District.

"Know of something that can get us anywhere?" Takeshi asked amussed.

"Cid's an engineer. He know a lot about gummi ships. Maybe if you ask, he can help you." Aerith said with a smile.

"Gummi ships?" Alexa and Takeshi said in unison.

""Cid can build you one out of the pieces of gummi." She said as she struggled to put a box high above a pile of more boxes. "But I think you still have to pay him."

"Look out!" Takeshi ran, as Aerith looked back. He quickly grabbed the box she handled earlier, but the sudden weight slammed him to the floor. "This is the worst day of my life!" He said as he got up.

"I don't think money's gonna be a problem. I've worked myself to death in his store."

"I wish tou luck then." Aerith waved her hand as they left, and as soon as she looked back , the whole pile of boxes fell on her.

**TTR**

"You need a gummi ship, kid? You have to pay." Cid said behind the counter.

"What! After all the work I did for you!"

"Why don't you disappear like you used to?"

"Why do you think I'm here!"

Both Takeshi and Cid stared at each other, while Alexa sat and grabbed another book.

"I'll build you a small one if you're that desperate, but you'll have to work and pay the difference later."

"You're gonna charge me!"

"I need to make a living kid. Nothings for free." He got out of the counter. "Start now kid. You're gonna take care of the shop while I work on your ship!"

"Yes sir!" He answered as Cid left.

"You already solved your traveling problem." Alexa said from behind the book.

"Yeah! I'm such a good negotiator." He grinned. Alexa stared at him with doubt, still thinking about her inability before.

"Right. Now what will you do if Wyka doesn't accept you?" She said.

"Heck, I'm still thinking about it. Besides, why can't you do your bubble thing?"

"I already told you, I don't know." Alexa replied. There was a short silence as Takeshi settled behind the counter. He lowered his head on the desk.

"How long do you think he'll take?" Takeshi asked bored on the table.

"The necessary time."

* * *

Author's note: 

For the first time in this year (2006) I'm bored. And this chapter reminds me of one of those days where everything goes from bad to worse, even if ur optimistic...I lost count of those days. XP


	9. Edible Blocks?

Disclaimer:

…:put favorite disclaimer here:…Oh and the Heartless here have a little attack a bit gross to some, but it was fun thinking about it.

* * *

**VIII: Edible Blocks?**

"This is taking too long! There's no way Cid would take a whole week to build a ship!" Takeshi complained with his head slumped on the counter. Leon, Aerith and Yuffie came inside the store, grabbing Takeshi's attention.

"Cid put you in charge again! What is that man thinking!" Yuffie pointed at him again.

"Didn't we have this conversation before!" Besides, why are you here?" Takeshi directed to them.

"None of--"

"We came to buy some things before we head out to the other Districts." Aerith interrupted Leon.

"I wish I could go with you." Takeshi slumped again. "How 'bout you Alexa; you can stay here and watch the shop (Since you're not doing anything)!"

Alexa only stared at him. "Cid gave the job to you. Make sure you finish it."

"But this shop never closes!" Takeshi crossed his arms; he then turned back to the trio. "Ok, back to business. So, what are you looking for?" He said getting straight.

"Now you're a businessman?"

""Been all my life." He replied avoiding Yuffie's intentions. Then, the entrance door slammed open, turning everyone's view to it. At the entrance was Cid, gasping.

"'Bout time you finished!" Takeshi said.

"Cid, what happened!" Aerith asked noticing the situation.

"My garage is being eaten by a swarm of Heartless!" He exhausted himself.

"What!" Everyone said except for Alexa and Leon. Takeshi quickly got away from the counter.

"There's no way Heartless eat gummi ships!" Leon said.

"Then go see for yerself, and make sure to kill everyone of them in the process." Cid replied back to Leon, and then turned to Takeshi. "You go too, kid!"

"Why?"

"Next target's gonna be your ship. That's why! Unless you wanna stay here."

"(Working for this guy forever?) Fine! I'll go…but you won't charge me, right?" He smiled.

"Get going now and we'll discuss that later!" Cid said staying behind in the Shop

**TTR**

After a long way down the stair of a building near the Gizmo Shop, the group reached the main door of Cid's garage. Rackets and falling heavy objects could be heard from beyond the door.

"What could that be?" Aerith asked concerned.

"Didn't you herd Cid? Heartless! "Yuffie said annoyed.

"Leon opened the door, partly revealing the large room filled with gizmos and parts that looked like toys. The creatures Cid mentioned were flying afar across the room; they were impish, colored in yellow, purple and black squares, toothed smile and a harlequin's hat for the top of their round heads.

"Those are the Heartless Cid was running from?" Takeshi said about to laugh. "So where's the ship?"

"Right there 'bout to be lunch!...and I wasn't running from them kid!" Cid surprised him from behind. "Those little imps aren't stupid!"

"What are you doing here!" Takeshi asked back.

"I wouldn't let a bunch of kids handle expensive material!" He said as he took out his lance.

"Kids?" Leon said amused. He took out his gunblade and opened the door a bit more.

Suddenly, an imp came out of nowhere biting his way through the opening. Leon fell back only to see the creature be destroyed by Cid.

"I told you they weren't stupid!" Cid exclaimed as he went in. He was followed by Takeshi, Yufie and then the last two. Past the door, they were already dealing with the Heartless that flew towards them.

Takeshi was dealing with three Heartless on the lower level. He took out one, but was lifted by another to the air.

"Hey! Let go!" He said as he saw one of them a few meters in front of him. The creature spat in his direction. Takeshi quickly dodged by forcing himself to the left, still grabbed in the air. The green spit took the Heartless behind him in an instant, vanishing in thin air.

Takeshi fell on the solid floor, and pressing aside the pain he ran for a clear view and from the following Heartless.

Yuffie had chosen to fight with her Giant Shuriken, blowing them up in one hit; Leon, Cid and Alexa slicing them, and Aerith casting fire and ice spells.

"They're just like flies!" Yuffie landed near the group as Takeshi joined them.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew magic? You could have taught me!" Takeshi asked Aerith.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know how to teach."

"Kid if you don't wanna wait any longer, I suggest you get on the ship now!" Cid interrupted.

"What ship?"

"That ship!" Cid quickly pointed at a red colored ship, still fighting off the Heartless.

"That's a gummi ship!" Takeshi said transfixed, pulled by Alexa who was slicing her way through it. Yuffie ran after them with the same pace.

"Why are YOU following us?"

"You don't know how to fly, and we haven't finished our match!"

"We don't--" He was pulled up by Alexa, landing inside the cockpit, followed by Yuffie.

She started the machine, closing the clear hatch and elevating it to the exit. The gummi ship jettisoned out of the garage, leaving it empty. The Heartless continued with their destruction for about one more minute; then group by group, they vanished.

"Damn those little creatures! Eating my garage…Next time they come, they'll never know what hit them!" Cid complained.

"They were following them." Leon said.

"Is Takeshi another Keyblade Master?" Aerith asked, both of them unnoticed by the blonde engineer.

"If that's the case, he should have a Keyblade by now…It's something else."

"Hey, you two! Would you mind helping an old man over here!"

**TTR**

"You managed to escape all my traps Takeshi. Next time it won't be so easy." A human silhouette said for himself, watching from the Gizmo Shop.

* * *

Yep, it's about time the villan introduces himself, just one more chapter to go and something is about to be known, hehehe. Hope you're liking it. 


	10. The Unheard Sorceress, Wyka

Disclaimer:

Yep, Disclaimer…I'm running out of ideas for a new disclaimer, only thing to know is that the original characters belong to me.

* * *

**IX: The Unheard Sorcerers Wyka!**

"I never knew space was boring. Hey, are you ok?" Takeshi asked Alexa, her eyes shut tight.

"The rocking ship makes me sick." She said, still unmoving.

"Now you know how I felt every time you used that dark thing!"

"We're here!" Yuffie exclaimed. The small gummi ship was hovering high over the land. "That large, green spot's the forest."

"How are we gonna land there?" Takeshi asked.

"We're not. You just step there and you'll be in the forest!" She said as she pointed a translucent, green circle on the ground."

"You're gonna stay here?"

"Of course not! I'll come to see you disappointed!" Yuffie laughed, then stepped in the circle with them. The uprising small lights changed their environment from the lighted cockpit of the gummi ship, to a dark world, covered with moss and a small stream of water. The high canopy covered most of the light, creating a misty effect.

"It looks like a black forest." Takeshi said, watching around.

Yuffie jumped to the nearest branch and from there, jumped higher, catching a better view. The forest looked limitless, and from the looks, it was sunrise.

"We're gonna take years finding that person. I shouldn't have told him to learn magic" She shifted her view to the left, where the forest looked thicker and saw a small, haze of smoke rising through the canopy. Yuffie jumped down, landing in front of them.

"Saw anything?" Takeshi asked her.

"We go that way!" Yuffie pointed behind her. "I got you into this mess and I'm gonna get you out! Follow me!" She said as she jumped up a stone wall to higher ground.

Alexa followed, waiting for Takeshi to climb up. He took his time climbing on the steep wall, quickly reaching the end.

"We're we going anyway?"

"Just follow me! I promise I won't let you lost!"

"(Leave me lost?)" Takeshi thought. The trio continued to make their way through the thick forest. Different from their usual situations, they were no Heartless in sight. After some time, they made it to a small clearing, where a small hut with a chimney, stood near the river.

"Another hut? (Why can't these magicians live in normal places!)" As soon as he talked, a fireball appeared straight at him, quickly dodging it. "What the--?"

"Don't move!" A young voice ordered them. As the three of them looked toward the source, they saw a young boy with white hair, standing bravely a few feet away from them. "Who're you guys?" The boy demanded.

"You're just a kid! What can you do?" Takeshi mocked him. The young kid lifted his index finger up, lighting a small flame in the air. It snapped in Takeshi's mind that maybe the boy was who they were searching for. "Don't tell me you're Wyka?"

"Yes, I am!" The boy answered proud.

"No, he's not." Another voice said from nowhere. The boy quickly turned back as the sound of crumbling leafs was defined. A woman in her mid thirties appeared from the thick forest. Her eyes were slanted green, featured against her pale skin and white hair. She wore a green and brown dress that ended just below the knees; hold on the waist by a small armor, and a dark brown cape with a single crest pin.

"I'm Wyka" The woman said standing past the boy. "I don't know how you made it through the forest, but you'll have to turn back."

Takeshi hesitated to ask. "I'm sorry we came here…I was hoping you could teach me--"

"No." She cut him off. "I don't take as pupils to anyone who wants to learn."

"Forget it!" Exclaimed Takeshi. "You're gonna teach me, and I don't plan on finding someone else!" He stepped forward.

Wyca looked into the boy's eyes, filled with determination. "What makes you think I will? Tell me the reason of why." She directed to him.

Takeshi was quickly taken aback by the question, falling silent and looking away. Wyka stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"Fitz take care of him!" The woman said, both Takeshi and the young kid looked at her in confusion. "If you make it through my son, then I'll teach you."

"But I'm in a hurry!"

"Well then, enjoy keeping up. You have one day to show me something." She looked over Takeshi to the other companions. "You two can stay here for the time being." Without thinking it, Alexa and Yuffie followed the sorceress.

"Good luck with the kid." Yuffie yelled at Takeshi.

The small boy named Fitz turned his view from his mother to Takeshi.

"You dodged that fire spell earlier, but lets see how you handle rocks." Fitz smiled.

"Don't give me that look. You're still a kid!"

* * *

Sorry people had to divide the long boring chapter into two. Didn't see that one coming. Then the action begins again. Wish me luck (on my calculus class). 


	11. The First Spark

Disclamer:  
By now you should already know what a disclaimer is, and original characters and setting sbelong to me.

* * *

**X: The First Spark**

The white-haired boy crouched behind the giant roots of a tree, his target sighted. He picked up a stone, whistle and quickly threw it towards his oponent's back. Takeshi turned to the direction of the sound, noticing the fast coming rock. He tried to dodge it only to receive the impact on his right shoulder.

"Hey! No fair!" He complained.

"Why are you saying 'no fair'? The Shadows don't play fair! Besides, you should be able to at least turn on a little spark in the air!" Fitz pointed.

"I should! But not with flint!" Takeshi replied, throwing two small rocks. The boy froze the rocks in a wall of ice, quickly melting it aside.

"But it's the same thing!"

"How the same thing!"

"He means the same energy, concentration and determination." Wyka said to an unsuspecting Takeshi. He just stood there staring at her for a moment, and then sat on the ground.

"The small girl went away to a place called 'gummi ship'."

"( Oh great! She's gonna leave us stranded here.) What about the other one?"

"She left without a word."

"And you?"

"I'm the sorceress; and I'll evaluate your progress…if you have done any."

Takeshi blinked and the turned to face the boy, who was standing in front of him.

"I'll teach you the boring way." Fitz said

**TTR**

Alexa was walking alongside the small river, making her way through the dark, deep forest. She found a place with a large clearing on the canopy. Walking a few paces, she stopped near the center of the clearing.

"I have a question for you." Alexa said to the thin air.

A dark door appeared, revealing a man dressed in red attire.

**TTR**

"How the hell do I do this!" Takeshi screamed.

"You're even worse than my father!" Fitz laughed, receiving a knuckle on the head.

"Look kid, just try one more time and we'll prove if I'm really that bad!"

"OK…but you've already proven." The small boy smiled.

"What'd you say!"

"I said nothin'! Now try catching this!" Fitz quickly threw two more rocks.

With a swift move, Takeshi took out both of them with his weapon. Fitz then threw a third one, going straight fir Takeshi's face; He tried to concentrate to bring himself to use magic.

"(C'mon Takeshi! Think of something, fire or anything!)" The rock caught fire in mid air, surprising both Fitz and Wyka.

"No way!" Fitz exclaimed. "Stupid! It's gonna hit you!" The flaming rock stopped a few centimeters from Takeshi's face, then fell cold on the ground.

"Good." Wyka said. "Now do it again; without the rock."

With its renewed hope, Takeshi concentrated as before, this time with the idea clear in his mind. Nothing happened. "(Why isn't it happening again?)"

Wyka waited a few seconds for something. "Fitz, you can leave now." The boy obeyed, leaving the two of them alone. Wyka stood in front of Takeshi. "You can stop pretending now. Answer me the truth: neither you nor your companions are from this world, are you?"

"How'd you know!" Takeshi said alarmed.

"Look around. They're Stones set in a magic circle, beneath the roots. It enhances the chances of magic to anyone of this world."

Takeshi took a moment to think. "Are you saying there's no way for me to learn magic?"

"Exactly; you cannot learn it. You must obtain it." Wyka smiled to the boy.

**TTR**

"You know of the 13 Organization. What is their role with the Heartless?"

"For someone like you, the answer may very well lead you to oblivion. You'll discover it along your path, along with that other. But you seem to have another problem; you can no longer travel."

"Know of any solution?" Alexa said emotionless.

"…none. I cannot help you in that need. I bid you farewell." The red-cloaked figure disappeared from the clearing.

Alexa contemplated the sky, as the stars shone from above. She saw one of them blink away, leaving an empty space where it once occupied a bright spot.

"Everything is being thrown into chaos."

**TTR**

"So where can I get that 'magic'?" Takeshi asked sitting outside the hut. Fitz was picking up water from the river.

"I don't know. I kept asking mom how'd she get so powerful that fast."

"And what did she say?"

"She said by doing chores everyday." He passed a bucket of water to Takeshi. "But I don't believe her. I've been to every major city in this country and there's no wizard, or sorcerers as powerful as she is!" Fitz exclaimed as he sat on the opposite trunk.

Takeshi drank a bit of the water, and to his surprise, it was the purest water he ever tasted. "If she's so powerful, why's she living in the middle of the forest?"

"Because no one comes bothering me here." Wyka said, startling them both. "I'll be taking you somewhere else tomorrow. Go get some rest, you'll need it."

"Are you gonna show me too, mom!"

"No. Go get inside now, show him his room." Wyka commanded her son. As they got inside, she looked to her right and saw Alexa. Wyka took a few moments before asking.

"You seem to need some help."

"I don't need any help…for now."

"…will you be coming inside?"

"I'll stay here for a while longer…thanks."

Wyka closed the door behind. Alexa sat on the nearby bench, staring again at the stars. "(Maybe I do need some help.)"

* * *

Well, this is the end of the long boring chapter, now in the next things begin to get a little interesting; and sorry it took so long, many interesting things are taking much of my free time 


End file.
